Buddy Holly
by Darth Avery
Summary: Songfic to "Buddy Holly" by weezer, Angela get's all OCC cuddly on us and elaborates in a talking head about Dwight after their secret relationship was exposed. Dwangela, obviously. Beware, fluff and Angela's pretty not mean.


**Buddy Holly**

_Author's Note - My first take at an office songfic (Not overall songfic, fans see "Psychonauts sings Queen") I bought this song on iTunes, and have been listening to it nonstop, because something about it is so "The Dwangela Coming Out" song. In case nobody got the memo from the title, the song is "Buddy Holly" by Weezer. Oh yes, concerning "WITWADAA?", it shall continue...eventually, pinkie swear, just don't feel like writing it much now. I do not own this song, or Dwight and Angela. But I secretly stole Mose from NBC, so he lives in my closet and eats canned beets while I laugh at his chin beard._

"Alright," Angela said, in the room for a talking head. Her face looked flushed, and she pursed her lips tightly as she fiddled with the neckline of her cream colored button down shirt. Her pearl necklace seemed to be invisibly choking her, despite the fact that they hung loose around her neck. "So...the secret's out." She let out a slight grin, as if almost pleased, "I'm with Dwight."

_What's with these homies dissin' my girl?  
Why do they gotta front?  
What did we ever do to these guys  
That made them so violent?_

"Yes, Dwight is a very good person to be romantically involved with." She seemed defensive, as if talking to a co-worker. "He's caring, supportive, strong, brave, a good disciplinarian, a leader, and a loving individual. I've never felt in danger with Dwight, because he can protect me from things that God can't, like muggers and rapist."

_Woo-hoo, and you know I'm yours  
Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine  
Woo-hoo, and that's for all time _

Oo-ee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly  
Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore  
I don't care what they say about us anyway  
I don't care bout that  
I don't care bout that 

"We kept the relationship a secret for a long while, it feels almost like forever. Mostly because of privacy, because I feel that relationships are really only business of those involved, and opinions should be kept to ourselves. Now that is isn't disclosed to the office I know I will be hounded about it by_ some _employees." Angela let out a sigh and glared at the camera while mouthing "Kelly Kapoor"

_Don't you ever fear, I'm always near. I know that you need help.  
Your tongue is twisted, your eyes are slit.  
You need a guardian._

"Dwight has never been judgmental of me, like others, which makes me feel stable with him. I mainly remember the incident with that bat. Dwight was so...gallant to deal with it." When saying "gallant" Angela's eyes almost lit up, and got all sparkly, something never witnessed before by the camera crew. "I mean, the bat, Roy getting out of hand. I remember hearing that story. So brave, so brave, Dwight is." She shook her head, and smiled, just a little.

_Woo-hoo, and you know I'm yours  
Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine  
Woo-hoo, and that's for all time _

Oo-ee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly  
Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore  
I don't care what they say about us anyway  
I don't care bout that  
I don't care bout that 

"Pam? Back then? Wow, Jim's party feels like era's ago. She thought we were together then. Well, at that point it was about 4 months in, so we were trying to be very secretive, but I guess a few little hints slipped. What gave it off?" Angela listened to a response, not picked up by the mics. "Oh, yes. We love Baby Ruth's. The name is the most innocent of all candy bars. Plus nuts provide protein." Angela looked down from the camera, shutting her eyes and remembering the night, while co-workers visibly worked diligently through the small window. Angela rose again, and asked, quite uncharacteristically, "Did she see us in the tree house?"

_Bang, bang a knock on the door  
Another big bang and you're down on the floor  
Oh no! What do we do?  
Don't look now but I lost my shoe  
I can't run and I can't kick  
What's a matter babe are you feeling sick?  
what's a matter, what's a matter, what's a matter you?  
What's a matter babe, are you feeling blue? oh-oh!  
And that's for all time  
And that's for all time _

"Of coarse we were together when he got hurt. It was so hard to see, the man I love fall at the hands of injury. I prayed a lot in the bathroom at work that day, which as you can see worked. The camera's didn't see me going to the hospital afterwords to pick him up. Of coarse, this pales in comparison to the incident where Dwight was wrongfully terminated." Any remainder of glee on her face quickly dropped at the thought of that day. "Andy should not be here after that. Dwight did another valiant thing delivering the late taxes for accounting, and me. Andy is just a jerk." She spit out the last line, and crossed her arms.

_Oo-ee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly  
Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore  
I don't care what they say about us anyway  
I don't care bout that  
I don't care bout that  
I don't care bout that  
I don't care bout that_

"Well, Now that everyone knows, I don't know what's going to happen." The tension had passed from the previous moment, and she'd regained her cool. "I mean, I'm actually a bit relieved the secret is out and we can stop being so sneaky about it." At this point, they stopped showing the shot of Angela, and her talking head turns into a montage of Dwight and Angela's moments together caught on camera, with Angela speaking as a voice over. "Normally, people judge me as a cold and mean person, but I don't really feel that way around Dwight. Maybe I'll be that way all the time now that it's openly known relationship." The shot returns to Angela, in the talking head. "Like I said, I don't know what's gonna happen in our future, only God does. Whatever happens, I'll be happy as long as I'm with--"

The door to the room suddenly opens, and in emerges Dwight. "Angela, you ready to leave?" Taking a glance at her watch, Angela noticed that the clock now said 5, and it was time to leave. Dwight quickly glanced at the camera, "We've got plans."

"Why don't you go heat up the car?" Angela said, Dwight just nodded and left. Standing up and fixing her tight black pencil skirt, Angela got ready to walk out when she turned back to the camera. "I didn't finish the question did I? I'll be happy as long as I'm with him. I don't care what people say about that."

_Alright so that ending with Dwight popping in was a little bit "The Job", I promise my next story will kick even more Djibouti. Honestly, as a Star Wars Video Game geek, I'm thinking KOTOR re-do, with all our favorite Office characters as the people. If I go through with that, even though I'm sure it'd be weirder than most stories, I've got good ideas. Three words: Jim's a wookie! _


End file.
